gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II
SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II (aka GN Flag), is a GN-technology upgrade variant of Graham Aker's Custom Flag unit in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by Graham Aker. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GN Flag is essentially Graham's Custom Flag that has been hastily fitted with a GN Drive Tau at Graham Aker's request through the influence of Billy Katagiri's uncle, Homer Katagiri.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Novel 3 Pg 181http://ninteenpointzerofour.wordpress.com/2008/10/29/gundam-00-novel-3-fallen-angels/ Most of the original means of propulsion such as the MPD thruster backpacks have been removed to make room for the GN Drive Tau, save for a few maneovering thrusters for use in close combat. The GN Drive Tau does not integrate elegantly with the Flag, and weapons have to be powered via an external wire as the mobile suit was not designed to be used with a GN drive. The GN Flag only has one GN Beam Saber, taken from GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins; this is the only offensive weapon, and is equipped via the aforementioned cable that provides the GN particle feed for the beam saber. Because of the modifications, the unit can't transform into a fighter anymore. One major flaw in this design is the fact that the mobile suit lacks the G-force dampeners that other GN Drive-Powered suits are equipped with; it's detrimental to the pilot who, in Graham Aker's case, ends up coughing blood while fighting the Gundams. Designed for the single purpose of defeating a Gundam, specifically Gundam Exia, the GN Flag is physical representation of Graham's vengeance for his fallen comrades (Howard Manson and Daryl Dodge) and his love for a challenging battle. The unit maybe weaker than a GN-X and the Gundams, but it's formidable against a power-downed Gundam after Trans-Am. Armaments GN Beam Saber The same beam saber taken from Gundam Throne Eins. It is now used as the main armament for the Custom Flag II. In order to feed GN Particles to the Beam Saber,the Custom Flag II is equipped a cable that provides the GN Particle feed for the Beam Saber. Over Flag Linear Rifle "Trident Striker" Manufactured by the IRIS Company. Features a 120mm linear rifle with two 60mm linear guns on either side. The 60mm guns have a high firing rate, and functions similarly to the GN Vulcan. Although it was never seen being used in the anime due to the short screen time of the GN Flag, it was however featured in the GN Flag's Robot Damashii figure. Defense Rods The GN Flag mounts two defense rods on both sides of the waist to increase stability in flight. It is unknown whether they can be used to defend the GN Flag against incoming attacks System Features *GN Field :In conjunction to the beam saber and a GN Particle based propulsion system, the Custom Flag II is also possesses the ability to generate a GN Field through a GN Field generator located on its right arm, however because the parts were hastily constructed its stability is unsatisfactory. DVD booklet #7-Union Flag Custom II profile; Diagram E http://img116.imageshack.us/img116/744/gnflagro1.jpg History When thirty GNX-603T GN-X units were delivered to the three power blocks, one belonging to the Union was given to ace Graham Aker. However, having made the promise that he would defeat a Gundam in a Flag, Graham instead requested that a modification be made to his custom Flag. The result was the GN Flag, a hastily-built version of the Flag which nonetheless sported power enough to match the Trans-Am weakened Exia in solo combat. Driven nearly mad by his obsession with the Gundam which had first awed him, Graham's fight with Setsuna resulted in the destruction of the GN Flag and the near-destruction of Exia, tearing off its left arm and gouging out its right eye. In the aftermath, Graham and Setsuna were both believed dead, though both survived the encounter and would meet again on the field of battle four years later.What has happened to the GN Flag remains unknown but it is known the data of GN Flag has been developed for a new unit for Graham/Mr. Bushido,GNX-U02X Masurao. Variants *GNX-U02X Masurao *GNX-Y901TW Susanowo *GNX-Y903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) *GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) Picture Gallery File:Gundam 00 GN Flag.jpg|SVMS-01X - Union Flag Custom II (GN Flag) File:Gundam 00 GN Flag MS Head.jpg|MS Head File:Gundam 00 GN Flag MS Face.jpg|Face Separated File:Gundam 00 GN Flag Top View.jpg|Front View File:GN Drive Tau.jpg|GN Drive Tau File:GN Flag Lineart.jpg|Lineart File:GN Flag Beam Saber.jpg File:GN Flag T Drive.jpg File:GN Flag Cockpit.jpg File:2820820339_cb48dac163.jpg|Robot Damashii Figure File:GN Flag VS Exia Magazine Article.jpg|Union Flag Custom II vs. Gundam Exia Notes & Trivia *The 'GN Flag' is one of the few GN-Drive equipped mobile units not to have 'GN' in its official model number; it is certainly the only such unit outside of Celestial Being to make this distinction. In addition, the 'SVMS' part of its model number is negated by the fact that it is no longer a Variable Mobile Suit, nor does it draw power from the Solar Elevators. References Gundam 00 DVD Booklet GN Flag.jpg|Gundam 00 - DVD Booklet - SVMS-01X - Union Flag Custom II HG GN Flag.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/100 - SVMS-01X - Union Flag Custom II HG GN Flag0.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/100 - SVMS-01X - Union Flag Custom II HG GN Flag1.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/100 - SVMS-01X - Union Flag Custom II HG GN Flag2.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/100 - SVMS-01X - Union Flag Custom II External Links *SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II on Wikipedia *SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II on MAHQ